Commercial aircraft typically include an electrical power distribution system. The purpose of the electrical power distribution system is to distribute electricity to the loads on the aircraft, protect wires and loads from hazards, and to route the most appropriate power source to each load. The electrical power distribution system can include power management panels used to route the power from an electrical power source to wherever an electrical load is required. The power management panels can include panel doors configured to house a plurality of circuit breakers, both wired and plug in.
The circuit breakers are traditionally hard mounted to a sheet metal door via door panel cut outs and relevant fasteners. Assembly requires a wired assembly on an inside portion of the door panel with an outer portion housing a circuit breaker fuse. Assembly of a traditional power management panel includes a large amount of wiring which can contribute to the total weight. For large aircraft the total weight of the power management panel can be up to 150 lbs. Replacing a circuit breaker fuse includes opening the door panel, an unwiring a minimum of three breakers to gain access to the breaker in need of replacing. Upon replacement each disconnected breaker requires retesting upon completion of the replacement of the defective circuit breaker fuse.